Reno
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When Nick has a forensic conference in Reno and he and Jackie take her grandma things get interesting! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Reno

"This will be a fun weekend." Jackie commented to Nick as he loaded her suitcase in the car.

"Yeah it will." Nick responded.

"I just hope I don't lose my grandma." Jackie said with a chuckle.

Nick laughed.

Nick had a forensic conference in Reno and Jackie was going with him, as was Jackie's grandma. Jackie's grandma babysat the kids a lot for them and she loved to gamble and so the couple thought it would be nice to bring her along.

Nick would have his own hotel room and Jackie and her grandma were staying in the room right next door. Jackie didn't think it was a good idea to leave her grandma by herself in a room.

When they got to her grandma's house to pick her up she was standing on the curb like she was a hitchhiker.

"Uh, I think she's in a hurry to get out of here." Nick said with a laugh as he got out of the car to grab her suitcase.

"Alright, let's hit the road." Her grandma Mabel told him.

"I don't know why you are so excited, you live in Las Vegas, you gamble all the time." Jackie told her.

"I gamble in Vegas, not Reno." Mabel replied as if that made total sense.

Jackie looked at Nick and shrugged.

After a drive that seemed like it took forever they got to their hotel and got checked into their rooms.

After being in the hotel room for all of two minutes Mabel was raring to go.

Nick and Jackie laughed as they headed towards the elevator so they could go down to the casino.

Nick's conference didn't start until tomorrow so he had tonight to hang out.

Nick and Jackie got to the elevator.

"Where's grandma?" Jackie asked Nick.

They both looked around and she was nowhere to be found. They finally spotted her walking the other way, her sense of direction was absolutely nonexistent, she never had one really.

She was in great health for being nearly eighty years old, she had more energy than people half her age but the one thing that had failed her during her old age was her hearing, despite wearing hearing aids she couldn't hear much so Nick and Jackie both knew calling out to her wouldn't work.

Nick took off at a sprint to go get her.

When he caught her he pointed towards Jackie and the elevator and they both started laughing as he walked her back towards Jackie.

When she got next to the elevator button she hit the up arrow.

"Oops grandma the casino is down." Jackie said as she reached out to hit the down arrow but her grandma stopped her.

"I know but it's taking too long, we'll get one quicker going up."

Nick looked at Jackie with raised eyebrows but Jackie shook her head at him so he wouldn't say anything.

Her grandma was literally the nicest and most giving person she knew but when it came to gambling she was also one of the most impatient.

The elevator came, and the three of them road it up to the top floor and then all the way back down finally getting down to the casino. Nick stood in the corner of the elevator with Jackie, both of them trying not to laugh.

When they passed a coffee shop on the way to the slot machines Jackie wanted a coffee.

"Oh look, there is a line." Mabel said.

"Grandma, there is literally one person in line." Jackie told her.

"You guys get your coffee and then come find me, I'll be at the penny machines." And without another word she left.

Jackie ordered a medium iced vanilla coffee and Nick did the same.

"What do you think your grandma would want?" Nick asked.

"Just get her a small black coffee, she'll just say it tastes like dirty socks anyways." Jackie told him.

"What, why?"

"I don't know, that's what she always says about coffee in a restaurant. You've never heard her say that before?"

"No."

"She says it all the time."

"How does she know what dirty socks tastes like?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

When they had their coffees they went in search of where Mabel went.

They found her at a penny slot machine.

"Are you winning?" Jackie asked.

Her grandma handed her a voucher ticket for $600.

"Wow, good job, how much did you have in it when you won?" Jackie asked.

"$100" She answered.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"We bought you a coffee." Nick told her as he handed her the coffee they had bought for her.

"Thank you."

She tried the coffee and then made a face.

"Is it good?" Nick asked.

"Not really, it kind of tastes like dirty socks."

Jackie looked at Nick and grinned.

Nick couldn't help it, he had to laugh, he turned around so Mabel wouldn't see.

"What's wrong with him?" Mabel asked.

"He's got something in his eye." Jackie fibbed.

"I've got eye drops in my suitcase if you want some." Mabel told him.

"I'm alright, thanks." Nick responded as he got ahold of himself.

"Jacqueline, would you do me a favor and go cash that please?" Mabel asked as she nodded at the voucher ticket.

"Sure." Jackie answered as she left to go find a redeemer machine.

She came back moments later and handed her the money.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Jackie told her.

"Here, take $100 and the two of you go have a nice dinner." Mabel said as she tried to hand Jackie a $100 bill.

"We aren't taking your money grandma." Jackie said, refusing to take the money.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Yes, I mean no." Mabel.

Nick and Jackie burst out laughing.

Nick dug in his wallet and pulled out a $20 and handed it to Jackie and nodded at the machine next to Mabel.

"No thanks hon, I don't like penny machines." Jackie whispered.

"Grandma, let's go eat dinner." Jackie told her.

"Not right now."

"Grandma, you have to eat, my mom will yell at me." Jackie insisted.

Jackie's mom had told her repeatedly to make sure she eats.

"I'll eat, just not right now."

"Alright, soon then. In the meantime, Nick and I are going to find the quarter machines. Are you going to be around in this area?" Jackie asked.

"Yep, somewhere right around here." She answered.

After that Nick and Jackie wandered around until they found the quarter slot machines. They found one that looked fun and stuck a $20 in it.

"She has to eat something." Jackie told Nick.

"What are you telling me for? I didn't tell her not to." He said with a chuckle.

"I know. I have a plan to get her to eat but you aren't going to like it." She told him.

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"I'm going to ask her to come eat dinner with me because you had a meeting for your conference. You'll have to wait in the hotel room. Are you starving or can you wait to eat for a bit?"

"I can wait, Mrs. Devious." He said with a grin.

She grinned back at him.

"Thanks Nicky."

"No problem, actually I brought a pamphlet about the conference that I should read before tomorrow. I'll do that in the room while you guys eat."

"Ok."

They played the slot machine and got it up to $40 and then cashed out.

After they had gotten their money they split up, Nick going back to the room and Jackie went in search of her grandma.

She found her only three machines away from where they left her earlier.

"Grandma I'm starving, come eat with me. I don't want to eat by myself." Jackie said as she sat in the stool next to her.

"Can't Nicky eat with you?"

"Nope, he just found out that he has to go to a meeting tonight for his conference tomorrow. Come on, I don't want to eat by myself."

"Alright, let me play this down to an even $75 and then we'll go." Her grandma said with a sigh, she acted as if Jackie had requested she save the world instead of eating dinner with her.

Her grandma insisted they eat at a sandwich shop because it was quick, as if the slot machines would run away if they actually sat down and ate a nice dinner, although Jackie didn't mind, at least her grandma was eating something.

After they were finished eating Mabel was in a hurry to get back to her gambling.

"I'm going to go up to the room and use the restroom and then call the kids and tell them goodnight, I'll come back down in a bit, are you going to be by the penny machines?" Jackie asked.

"Either those or the quarter machines."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit, good luck." Jackie told her.

"Thanks, tell the kids I love them."

"Will do." Jackie said.

Jackie waited until her grandma was out of sight and then she got back in line at the sandwich shop so she could get Nick something for dinner.

She got him his favorite sub sandwich and a soda and then went back to his hotel room.

When she walked in Nick looked up.

"Hey, did you get her to eat."

"Yep, and I brought you dinner too. Did you read your pamphlet?"

"Yeah, it was pretty interesting, I think I'm going to like this conference."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Thanks for dinner." He said as he took a drink of his soda and then unwrapped his sandwich.

"You're welcome, thanks for agreeing to hide for a bit."

He laughed.

Jackie ran to the bathroom and then called the kids to tell them goodnight.

"Alright Nick, are you coming back down? I better go see what she is up to." Jackie said after she had hung up the phone.

"Yeah, in a bit." He answered.

"Ok, I'm tired. Chasing after grandma is harder than chasing after the kids." She told him.

He laughed, Mabel was certainly spry for her age, no doubt about it.

As Jackie got back in the elevator she decided that she would sleep in tomorrow, that is if her grandma would let her, which she very much doubted!

The End!

 **Alright guys the results from my ideas stories ended like this. You all wanted me to continue with Nick, Jackie, and the kids stories so I am. The results were pretty split on whether they should have another baby though so I'm not sure on that yet.**

 **You also wanted me to start another series with Nick and another woman-this will be completely separate from my Nick/Jackie stories, Nick isn't going to cheat on Jackie, don't worry! I'll begin that series soon!**

 **You also wanted me to start a MacGyver series so I will do that as well, that will be coming soon, but if that one isn't very good you'll have to forgive me, the only MacGyver episodes I have watched are from the reboot, I haven't seen any of the originals, I have seen all of the reboot episodes with George Eads/Lucas Till though!**


End file.
